


Holiday Bonus

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, John in Afghanistan, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John takes what he can get on a cold Christmas night in Afghanistan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Bonus

The holidays had never much meant to John Watson, and even less so out here. The base had been made as festive as it could be for a forward operating location, and John smiled at the other soldiers as they got letters from home and packages. He already knew there would be nothing for him - there never was. Harry might send a card if she thought about it, but she was probably enjoying the eggnog a bit too much.

Shaking his head, John headed out to relieve the man on watch. Technically as a doctor and an officer he didn’t have to do this. But he didn’t mind and the young man could use the sleep and rest and holiday cheer.

The muted sounds of “I’ll be Home for Christmas”, drifted from somewhere. John slung his rifle on his shoulder and settled in to watch. The mountains were covered in snow and the stars twinkled above them. He found himself humming along. The faint lights of the city could be seen off in the distance, Kandahar proper. He hoped they were having a good holiday too. At least they could celebrate without the Taliban. Hopefully. That’s what he was here for, after all.

A shooting star caught his eye and he pulled his coat closer around himself. With any luck everything would be calm tonight. He knew the Major was trying to keep from doing any particularly dangerous missions over the last week or so. But, well, needs of the army and all. War didn’t stop for a cup of cocoa and a gift exchange.

There was a noise behind him and he looked back to see Major Sholto climbing into the watchtower with a thermos of what John sincerely hoped was hot tea. He took a seat across from John and poured him a cup, which John took gratefully. “Thank you, sir.”

“Merry Christmas, John,” James watched him as he poured his own cup. He offered it as a toast. “To a better New Year?”

John nodded and they clinked their cups together, draining his in one go. James smiled at him and poured him another. 

“You don’t have to stay up here with me,” said John quietly.

“I wasn’t going to sleep anyway,” said James.

They lapsed into silence as the stars wheeled above them. It was comfortable and familiar, though John was quite aware of the other man’s presence, beyond the fact that his cup didn’t stay empty. Whatever this thing was, that he and James had, he knew he wouldn’t regret it.

As John’s watch neared it’s end, James slipped back down before the change of guard. John traded off and headed down, meeting James in the cool shadows. James drew him into a short kiss. “Come on, I know you’re freezing.”

It was an easy matter for John to follow him. He lay down his rifle on the desk as they entered the Major’s quarters. James didn’t turn on a light, but he turned and kissed John again. John gently pushed him back, stripping off their coats as they tumbled onto the bed. Running his hands through James’ short hair, John rolled his hips. This is what he wanted, what they both wanted.

James moaned softly. “Take me, John,” he whispered, running his hands along the doctor’s sides.

John kissed him again, licking the inside of his mouth, tasting the tea they’d been drinking. He pulled back only long enough to get his trousers open and to tug James’ down. “Come on, I want you to ride me,” growled John, reaching for the lube as they switched positions. 

James always looked a bit young in this light, as if in these moments they could pretend they were both youths, without the work and worry and war around them. John carefully pushed a finger inside, then a second, watching as James tossed his head back and moaned, bearing down on him. Urging him up to his chest, John guided his cock into his mouth, earning another low moan as James grabbed the headboard and rocked between fingers and mouth.

Worshiping the Major’s cock, John continued to watch him, pushing in one more finger and listening to his soft cry. They did have to try and keep things down, of course. James was getting lost in the moment and the sensations, mumbling nonsense and pleas. Withdrawing his fingers, John grabbed his hips and guided him down onto his cock.

James clapped a hand over his own mouth, biting back a groan. God, it was sexy. John stroked James’ cock with one hand, guiding him with the other. James lifted up and dropped back down onto John’s cock, only barely stifling the noises.

They kept going until James couldn’t keep quiet anymore. Grabbing him, John rolled them over, smothering his noises with a sloppy kiss, taking him hard. James might have been the taller man, but he was utterly pliant under John, knees drawn up, giving him everything. And John was happy to give back, keeping one hand around his lover’s cock.

James groaned and panted and whimpering into his lover’s mouth. There were short sharp cries as John thrust in, softer ones as he pulled back. It was a melody to John’s ears, something different from the usual cacophony of war punctuated by tense silences.

John squeezed and gave a few more strokes and James was coming over his hand, moaning deep into his mouth. Letting go, John pinned James wrists next to his head, driving hard, the bunk creaking below them with the effort.

Nearly silently, John came, kissing James deeply as he filled him and letting go of his wrists. James wrapped his arms around John’s back and snogged him back, rolling them so John was on his back again. He smiled down at John as he broke the kiss. “Merry Christmas, John.”

“I’ll take this as my bonus,” replied John with a smile, leaning up to steal one more small kiss from his lover’s soft mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
